


(Re)Meeting the Maker

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: CyberLife Wins Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Drama, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Post-Canon, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Kamski takes Connor after the failed revolution.
Relationships: Original Chloe | RT600/Connor
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690234
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	(Re)Meeting the Maker

“No point in wasting a decent android that resisted deviation. I’ll take him.”  
  
And Kamski does.  
  
Androids all over the country are being gathered for destruction, but at Kamski’s house his androids are left in peace.  
  
They are greeted by Chloe when they arrive, the very same that greeted Connor and Hank the day they came to speak with Kamski; Connor still doesn’t know why he couldn’t bring himself to shoot her, beyond speculation and suspicion that Kamski wouldn’t have honored his promise if he had, but this lapse in logic is behind him now.  
  
“Welcome, Connor,” Chloe says with a benign smile. “It’s good to have you here.”  
  
“Chloe will get you acquainted with the house,” Kamski says with a smile. “If you need anything, she’s the one to ask.”  
  
“What are your expectations of me?” Connor asks, hands folded behind his back.  
  
Kamski’s smile grows. “Oh, I’ll let you know.”  
  
“Elijah’s desires are…” Chloe hums as they climb the stairs. “…Varied, and sometimes wholly unpredictable. It may be a while until he calls on you for something.”  
  
Connor is not restless, because that’s not what androids are, but he does feel unprepared and out of his element. He is made for law enforcement, not for domestic work, and does not know what to expect. “Do you have _any_ idea of what use I’ll end up being for him?” He asks.  
  
Chloe shrugs. “I’m afraid not.”  
  
And for a while, Connor feels very much _not_ of use.  
  
Kamski does not call on him for anything for weeks. Indeed, it seems as though the original Chloe is the one he primarily calls on to complete tasks; the two other Chloes in the house are either on standby, or are placed somewhere doing something specific (reading, swimming, sitting in the kitchen, etc) at Kamski’s request. Connor joins them reluctantly, opening a book or sitting with them because he has not been ordered _not_ to and wants to at least give the appearance of doing something productive. The Chloes are all polite but reserved, and Connor does know if this is simply their way, or if Kamski has instructed them to behave as such.  
  
For a long time, Connor exists without purpose.  
  
And then Kamski calls on him.  
  
“Do you think Chloe is pretty, Connor?” Kamski asks, fingers brushing lightly through the original Chloe’s hair. She sits at the head of the bed, Kamski standing beside her in only his robe; Connor sits a little closer to the foot, as instructed.  
  
“Yes,” Connor answers truthfully, because from an objective standpoint Chloe is quite pretty.  
  
“Come closer, sit next to her.”  
  
Connor does so, glancing briefly at Chloe before returning his gaze to Kamski, folding his hands on his lap and waiting for the next order.  
  
Kamski eyes them both for a moment, and then ambles over to a chair beside the door. He sits down and smiles at them placidly.  
  
“Go ahead and kiss her.”  
  
Connor blinks. He looks at Chloe, who is regarding him with the same blank expression of calm that he must have as well. And then, hesitantly, he leans in and kisses her on the lips, pulling away after a moment. Chloe smiles at him, but offers no response or commentary.  
  
Kamski chuckles. “That’s _adorable,_ Connor _._ But I mean _really_ kiss her.”  
  
So, after a moment’s hesitation, Connor does.  
  
Things advance somewhat predictably after that, with Kamski instructing Connor to kiss, to touch, to pull off his jacket and unzip his jeans and remove his shirt, and then to help Chloe out of her dress as well. Connor follows the instructions with precision, uncertain if he should perhaps be falsifying some pleasurable responses to Chloe’s touch for Kamski’s benefit.  
  
A glance to the side implies this is likely unnecessary: Kamski is watching all of this unfold with a hand moving beneath his robe.  
  
But Chloe is making very slight noises of satisfaction, and so Connor mirrors her until Kamski finishes and tells them to stop.  
  
There is a subtle, but still noticeable, change in his breathing as he runs a hand through Connor’s hair, down his back. It’s a little heavier, a little more labored than it had been before. “This was lovely. I’m sure we’ll find plenty of ways to keep you occupied in the future, won’t we Chloe?”  
  
Chloe blinks sweetly, entirely unfazed that she is still naked and Connor is still straddling her. “Of course we will.”  
  
Kamski’s hand leaves his back, and Connor relaxes imperceptibly. “That would be nice.”  
  
It isn’t the worst existence he could have in this world.  
  
And even if it was, Connor is an android:  
  
He couldn’t complain if he wanted to.  
  
-End


End file.
